Free Hetalia Units? Cool! Wait What's a Unit?
by Darkfoot
Summary: It was just another day, mooching around on FF when a strange pop-up ad showed up... Unit Fic, based on Est.1995's Hetalia Manuals, R&R :D Rated T for possible future things...
1. Chapter 1

Kayla sat at her computer desk reading random HongIce fanfiction when a pop-up ad came up. Now normally Kayla despised Pop-ups and got rid of them as soon as they came up but this one caught her attention. It had a Chibi!Romano pouting on it next to flashing words that said 'Free Hetalia Units! Just fill out this survey and your details to get your Hetalia Unit today!' Now the thing about this ad that really caught her was the word 'Free' and of course the pouting Chibi!Romano . She had absolutely no idea what a Unit was but it was free! And it was Hetalia! What could be better! So she clicked on the link without another thought. The survey was fairly easy, just questions like 'Who is your favourite character?' (Prussia) and 'Do you have an irrational hatred of anyone?'(Turkey). Once she was done with that she filled in her name, home address and email address and clicked submit. Then another little question popped up on her screen. 'Would you prefer a Chibi! Or a Full-size? Check one' she thought for a second. A cute Chibi or a (hopefully) sexy adult? She glanced back at the pouting Chibi on the screen and made up her mind. She clicked 'Chibi'. A note came up informing her that her Unit would arrive in 3-4 working days. She closed the tab and went back to her por-er fan fiction….

3-4 working days later she was sitting on the couch watching T.V when the doorbell rang. She stood up and went to answer it, frowning slightly.

"This better not be another door-to-door salesman" She mumbled opening the door. There stood a short guy with green eyes and oddly curled hair like ram horns on either side of his head. There was a large box behind him.

"You Kayla Gedye?" he asked. Kayla nodded and he handed her a clipboard "Please sign here for your Hetalia Unit"

"Oh yay!" She exclaimed "I forgot that was coming" She scrawled her messy signature and the guy passed her a manual.

"Here is the user's manual, don't lose it" He warned before wheeling the box into her lounge with one of those wheely-box-carry-thingys. He tipped his hat to her before letting himself out. Kayla glanced at the manual and saw '**MATTHEW WILLIAMS: User Guide and Manual' **she grinned.

"Sweet! I got Canada!" She said happily "but wait…Didn't I order a Chibi? Oh well, who cares" She shrugged and tossed the manual over her shoulder, not bothering to read it and turned to the crate. "I still don't know what a Unit is though…Maybe it's like a plushie?" She dragged over a stool and stood up on top of it to open the crate (She's really short okay?!). Prying open the lid she peered down into the crate to see something curled up in the corner, reaching down her fingers brushed against something silky and soft but she couldn't get a grip on it, frowning she tried again but only resulted in tipping the box over, sending both herself and the crate tumbling to the floor. As she sat up, rubbing her head a surprised squeak came from the box, followed by a whimper and then full blown crying. Kayla peered into the box again to see a blonde toddler wailing inside it, clutching what appeared to be a polar bear cub. Kayla gingerly lifted up the weeping toddler and took a closer look at him.

"Canada?"

"O-Oui c'est moi Kanata" He sniffled. Kayla's eyes widened.

"Why are you a baby?" She asked. He just titled his head and looked confused.

"Je ne comprends pas."

"What?"

"Je ne comprends pas!"

"Why are you speaking French?!" At this Canada climbed off Kayla's lap and retrieved his User Manual which he handed to her. She flipped through it looking for an explanation and groaned dramatically when she found it. '_Problem__: You opened your box and found, instead of a regular MATTHEW WILLIAMS unit, a tiny little thing who speaks only in French. The KUMAJIRO unit is also cub-sized. __Solution__: Whoopsie! We've done gone and sent you a MATHIEU BONNEFOIS unit - basically the younger version of MATTHEW WILLIAMS, when he still lived with FRANCIS BONNEFOIS. If you don't want this smaller version, just ship him right back and we'll send you a MATTHEW WILLIAMS instead.'_ She looked back at the tiny Unit who was currently trying to pull a red hoodie over his head and cursing in French when he couldn't. Sighing she helped him and was rewarded with a cute grin when it was on properly.

"Merci Mademoiselle" he squeaked, she smiled and ruffled his hair.

"No problem kiddo" she replied (hey she knows a little French!).Canada blinked up at her thoughtfully.

"Excusez-moi" He said softly before crawling back into his crate and returning a moment later with a shape-less mass of white cloth that he handed to her proudly. She held it up to get a better look and saw that it was a large white hoodie with a red maple leaf on it. She smiled and put it on since he was looked at her so hopefully.

"M-Merci Canada" She said, trying to remember what little French she knew. He gave her a big grin.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi" he replied happily. She sighed and pulled him into her lap. She was only 23! How was she supposed to take care of a baby? She could barely take care of herself! Not to mention the language barrier! But looking down at him she supposed she could give it a try….and if it didn't work out…No. Don't think about that. She told herself; just concentrate on here and now. Leaning down, she kissed Canada gently on the top of his head and was rewarded with him wrapping his little arms around her neck and kissing her cheek in return. Yea…This could work…

**So? What do you guys think? This is based off 'Est. 1995' s Hetalia User Manuals which I have been obsessed with recently and I thought I'd give my own Unit-Fic a shot. Should I continue it? Review and let me know! Reviews are the key to excellent (and quick) updates! Flames shall be used to make S'mores! Darky out!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kayla woke up with a tiny blonde Unit curled up on her chest, making little snuffling noises as he slept. '_Didn't I make him a bed on the floor?'_ She thought to herself, peering over the edge of her bed while trying not to jostle Canada at the same time. Sure enough, his temporary bed was down there but with the blankets thrown off like he had climbed out in a hurry, glancing back down at the toddler on her chest she was surprised to see his violet eyes wide open as he regarded her sleepily.

"Mōrena Mattie" She said "Did you climb in with me last night?"

"Bonjour Kay-la" He replied, a little unsteadily, still learning how to pronounce her name. "Ça ne me plaît pas."

"Hm?" Kayla asked, grabbing her cell from her bedside table and opening Google Translate and typing in what the toddler repeated. "You don't like it? What? Your bed?" she pointed to the makeshift bed, he nodded and clutched her tighter and she laughed and patted his head "Okay Tamaiti We'll get you a new one today, Ka Pai?" He nodded again, despite only knowing half of what she was saying. "Good! Let's go get some Kai then" She scooped him up and carried him downstairs and sat him down on the bench. She looked through the cupboards and pulled out some cornflakes, a loaf of bread and some pancake mix. "Okay Tamaiti you can have cereal" She pointed to the cereal "Toast" she pointed to the bread "Or pancakes" Canada's eyes lit up at the mention of pancakes and he reached out for them.

"Crepes! Crepes!" He chirped, flailing his arms around. Kayla laughed.

"Okay Mattie, Pancakes it is!" She put away the cereal and bread and pulled out her pancake maker, butter and maple syrup (Which she was careful to put out of Mathieu's reach) and got cooking. Once she had a good stack of about 10 she turned it off and got out two plates and a bowl which she then deposited the pancakes on, four on each plate and two in the bowl. The unfortunate pancakes were then drowned in maple syrup before she deemed them fit for consumption and put them on the table "Grubs up!" She called, Mathieu jumped down from the bench and came running over, followed by Kumajawhatsit who made a beeline for the bowl on the floor (that she had put down there for him). Kayla picked up the toddler and put him in his seat with the plate of pancakes in front of him which he immediately started devouring, completely ignoring the fork next to his plate and getting syrup all over his face and hands. Kayla grinned at his behaviour and started eating her own pancakes at a more leisurely pace.

After they had finished Kayla gathered up the dishes and dropped them in the sink for later before plucking up a _very_ sticky Chibi and carrying him over to the bathroom.

"Bath Time Tamaiti" She smiled as she turned on the taps to her bathtub to fill it with warm water. "Stay right there baby, I'll be right back" She said suddenly, remembering something. She ran to the lounge and grabbed his User Manual from off the coffee table and dashed back flipping through it till she found what she was looking for. "Can clean himself….doesn't mind if you….okay!" She arrived back at the bathroom and turned off the taps "Ready?" She asked him, he nodded and started to undress himself, but was having trouble with the hoodie again so she helped him. After he had climbed into the bath (And splashed around a bit) she damped a cloth and wiped the syrup off his hands and face before washing his hair thoroughly (And washing Kumajuma while she was at it). Later on (After the bath) Kayla grabbed her cell phone and called up one of her best friends Rebecca.

"Hello?" Rebecca picked up after only 2 rings.

"Hey Bex! It's Kayla, Listen can you do me a favour and look after my…well I'll explain that part later but I have to go get some baby stuff and I need someone to keep an eye on Mathieu for me"

"Mathieu?"

"Yea Mathieu"

"Is that French?"

"…I think so…"

"…"

"So will you do it?"

"Why do you need baby stuff?"

"I told you I'll explain later! So can you _please_ come watch Mattie while I'm out?"

"Fine but you better explain when I get there"

"Thank you! I owe you!"

"You already owe me tons"

"Well now I owe you one more"

"Bye"

"Bye!" Kayla hung up and grinned at her Chibi Unit "Okay Mattie, Aunty Bex is gonna look after you while I get you some stuff mkay?" Canada just titled his head cutely and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Kayla frowned and promptly pulled it out again "No Mathieu, that's bad for your teeth" Mathieu looked like he was about to cry so Kayla quickly bent down and gave him a hug, which he immediately returned "I'll get you a couple of Dummies today instead okay Tamaiti?" Mathieu just mumbled something in French that she didn't quite catch and stuck his thumb back in his mouth which resulted in Kayla pulling it out again, this went on for several minutes until the doorbell rang. Kayla stood up, momentarily forgetting about their sucking-thumbs-is-bad-war and grinned.

"Stay here Mattie, I'm gonna go let in Aunty Bex" She patted his head then went to go answer the door and greeted a pretty pissed off looking Rebecca.

"Hey Bex!" She grinned "Thanks for agreeing to watch Mattie on such short notice!" Rebecca just pushed past her and spotted Mathieu peeking out from the kitchen doorway.

"Explain. Now." She said, pointing to the Chibi "Who is this? Is he your secret child or something?" Kayla stared at her for a few seconds before laughing hysterically. Rebecca just raised an eyebrow and frowned "What's so funny?"

"Mattie- hah hah-Mattie's not my-heh-my kid!" She gasped out between laughter "He's a Unit!" she giggled, said Unit walked over and blinked up at Rebecca with big violet eyes.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle" He chirped "Je suis Kanata, Comment allez-vous?" Rebecca looked down at the Chibi; mentally translating the French (she learnt it in High School) before replying.

"Bonjour Canada, Très bien, merci" She smiled at him "Je suis Rebecca" Little Canada looked elated at finding someone who spoke his language and he immediately stated firing what sounded like questions at her in rapid French, which Rebecca answered with ease, occasionally responding with questions of her own. Poor Kayla only understood about five percent of the conversation as the main languages she knew consisted of Maori, Spanish and a couple of swears in just about every language (A accomplishment she was very proud of)(**A/N This is a true fact, I(Darky) can swear in Japanese, Italian, German, Spanish, Maori and Finnish and I'm still learning! I'll stop breaking the fourth wall now…)** so she felt pretty left out of the conversation until she heard her name pop up in a question Rebecca asked. Canada responded a little hesitantly while looking over his shoulder at her.

Now of course you know that hearing your name in a conversation while one of the conversationalists looks at you makes you very curious about what their talking about and usually causes you to try and eavesdrop on their conversation to try and figure out what their conversing about and what it has to do with you. This curiosity applied to Kayla (Who was by nature, a very curious person) but unfortunately she could not eavesdrop as the current conversation about her was in French-a language she was never particularly moved to learn. So instead of eavesdropping on a conversation she couldn't understand she decided to cut the crap and but in on the conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked, effectively cutting Rebecca off in whatever she was saying. Rebecca glared at her before replying.

"Mathieu here was just telling me how he came to be in your possession" She said, patting him on the head while Mattie beamed up at her "Apparently all he can tell me is that he was in a very big box…"

"Oh right…" Kayla grinned "See I saw this pop-up ad come up and it said "free Hetalia units" and it had a really cute Chibi!Mano on it and it was free so I clicked it and it came up with this really easy survey so I filled it in and then I had to give them my name and address and email address and then it asked if I wanted a Chibi or full size and I still didn't really know what it was but I chose Chibi because Chibi's are cute and then it said it would arrive in three to four working-"

"Okay okay I get it!" Rebecca cut off Kayla's babbling by clapping her hand over her mouth. Kayla glared at her for a second before Rebecca whipped her hand away "Eww! Don't lick my hand Kayla!" She complained as she wiped it on her jeans, Kayla just poked her tongue out and waved.

"I'm gonna go grab Mattie's stuff now" She gave Mathieu a quick hug then left before Rebecca could say anything else.

"Well…. Looks like it's just me and you kiddo" Rebecca sighed, looking down at the toddler, Canada seemed to sense her mood and abruptly burst into tears.

**So there's the second chapter and its….way longer than the first….. Anyways Rebecca is based off one of my BFF's IRL so shout out to you Bex! And thanks to everyone who favourite/followed this story but some reviews would be nice too :D *hinthint***

**Oh and the language Kayla keeps slipping into is Te Reo Maori the traditional language of New Zealand, Translations are-**

**Mōrena: Good Morning**

**Tamaiti: One child/boy**

**Ka Pai: Good**

**Kai: Food**


	3. Chapter 3

Kayla stepped through her front door, her arms full of kid stuff and a few bits of random junk that she liked and decided to buy (she has a habit of doing that) and just about tripped over a sobbing Chibi unit.

"Gah!" she let out a cry and dropped a few of the things she was carrying but luckily saved the weird looking vase that she had picked up at the markets. Putting down the rest of the objects, she picked up the toddler and hugged him. "What's wrong Mattie?" She cooed, rubbing his back. He let out a few more sobs then hiccupped and proceeded to babble something in French that Kayla didn't understand at all "Okay…. Where's Aunty Bex?" Mathieu pointed to the lounge where, now that Kayla thought about it, she could hear a rhythmic thumping noise. Cautiously Kayla made her way to the lounge where she came across the equally funny and strange sight of Rebecca hitting her head repeatedly on the wall and muttering something about 'he won't fucking stop crying, Damien save me please' **((A/N Don't deny it Nealis, you would totally do something like this and you know it)). **Kayla paused and put Mattie down before going over to her friend and poking her in the back, making Rebecca spin around in surprise.

"Oh. It's you" She growled "Before you say anything, I'm never babysitting for you again. _Ever_" She sighed and face-palmed "Your 'Unit'" She put quotations marks around the word Unit "Started crying the second you left .stop." Glaring at the Chibi (who was currently chasing Kumajumaluma around) she continued "I tried everything! I tickled him, gave him food- You have a puddle of Maple Syrup on your kitchen floor by the way- , turned on a hockey game EVERYTHING I COULD THINK OF!" Rebecca let out a frustrated sigh before heading towards the door "Im gonna go write a story about Damien killing Zuka now" she called.

"Email me it when you're done!" Kayla called after her, her only response being a door slamming shut. "Well Mattie" She said turning to face him "looks like I should bring you with me next time I go out" Mathieu beamed at her, squeezing his polar bear (that he had just caught) around his belly.

* * *

Later on that day Kayla sat at her computer desk, opening up her email to see if she had any emails from her boss concerning new jobs- She was a children's book illustrator and since she was young, still had trouble finding work. Instead of seeing any though, she saw one from 'FMBI ', the topic reading 'Concerning your Unit', clicking on it an image of Flying Mint Bunny showed up carrying a crate similar to the one Mattie came in. The email read-

'Congratulations! You are the 100th person in New Zealand to order a Hetalia Unit! As a prize you will receive one free unit in 2-3 working days! The unit you will receive is-'suddenly the email closed with a little 'PING!'. Kayla looked down at her keyboard in confusion and spotted a Chibi sized hand pressing down on the 'delete' key, as she turned to face him Mathieu whipped his hand away and took off down the hallway, giggling madly. Kayla quickly clicked into her 'Deleted' Folder to see if it had gone there but unfortunately it was gone for good. Kayla sighed and face-palmed.

* * *

2-3 WORKING DAYS LATER. (Because Im a lazy ass and can't be bothered filling in those 2-3 days)

Kayla was lying on her belly colouring in with Mattie when the doorbell rung. She stood up, brushing dust off her jeans and went to answer it. It was that same delivery guy from before.

"Kia Ora" He grinned "You want me to put this one in the lounge too?" He asked, patting the side of the box. Kayla grinned back and nodded, leading him through as he carried it on the wheely-box-carry-thingy.

"You got my manual?" she asked after signing the clipboard, he nodded and handed it to her. Kayla tossed it on the coffee table while she walked him to the door. Coming back she reached for it, only to find it wasn't there! She looked around and under the coffee table to no avail and was just about to go out and see if she could catch the delivery guy and ask for another one when she heard giggling coming from behind the T.V. Narrowing her eyes she walked over there and looked behind it, coming almost nose-to nose with Mattie who was still giggling and tearing something up. Something white. Something with pages. Something that said 'User guide and Ma-'on the torn front of it.

"Mathieu" She growled warningly. The Chibi looked up at her and grinned before throwing all the torn little pieces of manual in the air like confetti and laughing. But as soon as he saw how angry she looked, he grabbed the rest of the manual and fled the room. "MATHIEU BONNEFOY-WILLIAMS GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Kayla yelled as she chased him through the house. Pausing next to the stairs she looked around carefully, searching for her rogue Chibi when she suddenly heard a flush from the upstairs toilet, getting a sinking feeling in her gut she headed upstairs and found Mathieu standing over the toilet giggling, his hands unfortunately empty of any manual, ripped or otherwise. Rushing over to the porcelain bowl the only remaining piece of manual was a soggy bit of paper with 'A' on it.

"Well that's just great" Kayla sighed "Thanks a lot Mattie, now I could get potentially killed trying to wake whoever this is" Mathieu just grinned at her, apparently pleased with his accomplishment. "That's it" Kayla decided, picking him up and carrying him to the stairs "This is the naughty step" She said, gesturing to the top step and plopping him down on it "Stay" she commanded then walked downstairs, behind her she heard Mattie start to cry but she stayed firm "Stay there Mathieu" She turned around and stared him down until he sat back on the step. That's right, Kayla had little brothers, and she was no pushover…well most of the time anyway.

After telling him off Kayla stood staring at the crate in her lounge for a while before going to do what everyone does when they are confused/angry/depressed. Go rant on Fakebook. Going on to her page, she quickly typed up a new status looking for advice. It read- 'if you had to wake someone up but u didn't know who they were and waking them up the wrong way could potentially end up with you being injured how would you wake them up? 'A reply came quickly. It was from one of her best friends Hannah, who was pretty good at giving advice (and had a male Girafarig named after her). This is what she said. 'Mmmm hmm how about just going up to them shaking their shoulder going Hey wake up then run n.n' Hmmmm That's actually a good idea… Except for the fact that whoever it was is in a crate…Maybe she could bang on the crate?

So after arming herself with a hockey stick she was borrowing indefinitely from Rebecca she crept over to the box and whacked on the side of it with the stick. "Oi! Whoever's in there! Wake up!" she yelled before undoing the latch on the crate and ducking behind the couch, holding the stick up protectively. There was a shuffling sound coming from inside the crate before the lid slowly lifted and whoever was inside showed themself. Kayla found herself dropping the hockey stick in surprise as her dark gray-blue eyes meet mossy green ones.

* * *

**Welcome to the officially dubbed 'Mathieu is a brat' Arc! Starring a brand new unit! Guess who it could be~ anyway; Shout out to Hannah who made a cameo in this chapter! That's it for this time! Darky out~**


	4. Chapter 4

Kayla blinked up at the unit, making sure it wasn't just her imagination that he was standing here. In a crate. In her lounge.

"Hola!" The man smiled brightly. "My name is Antonio Fernandez Carrido! But you can call me Spain", after climbing out of the crate he stuck his hand out as a greeting, which Kayla shook hesitantly.

"Im Kayla and I guess I'm your new owner…" Finally the impact of who she had received sunk in and Kayla found herself grinning widely "I got Spain…" she said to herself quietly "YAY! I GOT SPAIN!" she repeated loudly before tackling the now surprised Spaniard in a hug. Spain laughed and hugged her back before letting go and looking around.

"Do you have any tomatoes?" he asked, Kayla shook her head.

"To tell the truth I don't really like them" She admitted. Spain gasped in shock.

"How can you _not_ love tomatoes?! They are the most delicious things in the entire world!" He exclaimed, waving his hands in emphasis. Kayla shrugged.

"I've just never really liked them" She exclaimed. Spain gained a determined look in his eye.

"Then I will show you the wonders of tomatoes so you will love them as much as I do" He declared, stomping his foot.

"All right dude, whatever" She said, raising her hands in defeat "Come one, I'll show you around" She gestured to the kitchen "That's the kitchen where you will now be cooking me dinner four times a week" Spain nodded.

"I can do that" He agreed. Kayla gestured at the closed door that led out from the lounge next.

"That's my study; it has the computer in it though so if you want to use it just ask" She explained, before leading him to the stairs, where Mathieu was stills sitting "That's Mathieu, he lives here too, Mattie this is Antonio, he's gonna live here now" She called up "Oh and you can come down now" She added as an afterthought. Mathieu immediately raced down the stairs before hugging her legs and raising his hands to be lifted up, which Kayla obliged, resting him on her hip.

"Hola Mathieu" Spain grinned at him and held out his hand, Mathieu shyly took it and gave it a little shake (That honestly was more of a twitch of his hand) before pulling his hand back and hiding his face in the crook of Kayla's neck.

"He's a little shy" Kayla grinned and led the way upstairs. "That's the bathroom and one of the spare rooms" She flicked her hand at two doors that were next to each other "Over there is the washing machine room and at the end of the hallway is my room that I share with Mattie and the other spare room, you can choose either, they both have beds and shit in them" Spain looked a little confused.

"Why would bedrooms have shit in them?" He asked, Kayla stared at him for a few seconds before laughing.

"Oh not actual shit! That's just my way of saying other stuff like lamps and drawers and shi-stuff like that" She grinned.

"Oh" Spain nodded "I'll take the room across from you if that's alright?"

"Fine by me" Kayla shrugged "Just don't like, make tons of noise at night because that's totally not cool" She waved her hand offhandedly, her inner Poland slipping through for a second.

"Si of course, I understand how important a good siesta is" He nodded.

"Good" Kayla affirmed, "Now we need to like get you a job"

"Err… Why?" Spain asked, scratching his head, Kayla looked surprised.

"You don't think Im gonna let you mooch off me for the rest of your life?" She asked, when Spain was quiet for a little too long she narrowed her eyes "No way dude, your totes getting a job" She decided, putting Mathieu down and grabbing Antonio's hand to pull him downstairs before handing him a newspaper "Search through it till you like, find one you like and then let me know, got it?" He nodded but looked a little concerned.

"Uh Senorita…?" He trailed off uncertainly.

"Like what?"She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're uh...Kinda sounding like Poland a lot right now…is that normal?" He asked, glancing at his hands. Kayla sighed and face palmed.

"Verdammit, again? I like hate it when that happens!" She growled then stalked off, presumably to find something to cure her valley girl accent, leaving Spain with a newspaper and a mission.

* * *

The next morning Kayla woke to a triumphant shout from downstairs, sitting up she dislodged the snoozing Chibi that seemed determined to sleep on top of her every night, even though she had brought him one of those toddler beds that you could adjust the safety bar thingys on. But that's beside the point, the point is, someone downstairs was yelling with a Spanish accent and had woken her up at- she squinted at the clock- 7.30 in the morning. She sleepily climbed out of bed and plodded downstairs, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"This better be good Toni, I never get up before 9" She complained, sitting at the table. Spain nodded.

"I found a job!" he grinned. Kayla sat up, looking more alert.

"Wow already? What is it?" she asked. Spain smiled widely.

"I found it yesterday and applied over the phone, they just rang back and told me I had got it" He explained. Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Yea that's good and all but what is it?" She pressed as Mathieu sleepily climbed into her lap and fell asleep again, resting against her.

"Oh it's an Italian restaurant that just opened, they needed a waiter" he smiled again then turned back to whatever he was doing at the oven top. Kayla was suddenly aware of a delicious smell wafting through the kitchen.

"What are you making Toni?" She asked "It smells really good"

"Spanish omelettes with extra tomatoes" he replied, glancing over his shoulder "It's my specialty" Kayla rolled her eyes.

"You aren't giving up on that tomatoes thing are you" she sighed, Spain shook his head.

"Nope~"

* * *

After a magnificent breakfast-which Spain insisted she ruined by picking out all the tomato and giving it to her black lop-eared rabbit called Mickey, but in her defence Mickey really enjoyed it- Kayla buckled Mattie into the booster seat she had brought (kinda like a car seat but for toddlers) and drove Spain to his new job. The restaurant was called 'Love Pasta' which led Kayla to believe whoever owned it may also own an Italy unit… She'd have to ask Antonio later.

The day passed fairly quickly, with Antonio getting dropped off by one of his colleagues after work and Kayla leaving him in charge of the house, Kumathingymabob and Mickey the rabbit while she took Mattie to his newly scheduled English lessons with Rebecca as his teacher.

"Well it looks like it's just us men in the house" He said to his charges, Kumamamana wandered off to the lounge and Mickey just nommed on his celery. "Alright then" He said to himself before sitting on the couch and flicking through the channels boredly. After finding nothing good on, he went to the computer and opened up the internet, to his surprise it went straight into Kayla's email account and he noticed an unopened email from 'FMBI'. He glanced over his shoulder before clicking into it and scanning it quickly. He grinned brightly as he read it and selected the link at the bottom of the page before clicking forward and choosing the first name that was in Kayla's contacts- Someone called AuzzieWerewolf… after doing so he chose the first one he wanted to order and was about to scroll through the list for the second but froze when he heard a door slam and a cheerful-

"Im home!" Echoing through the house, he clicked hurriedly, not really caring who he chose for the next two and closed the tab, opening a new one on Google, just as Kayla stepped inside the study, carrying a drowsy Mathieu "Hey Toni, Imma stick Mattie in bed now so if you can get started on dinner that'd be great"

"Sure thing" Spain smiled, hoping Kayla wouldn't notice how fake it was. Luckily for him, she just flashed him a grateful smile and left the room, leaving the normally cheerful Spaniard to contemplate on how tell her he had just ordered her three new units.

* * *

**DONE! FINALLY! Seriously guys I was stuck on this for like AGES! And in true FF fashion, I'm updating at 12.26 AM! Anyways I'm thinking about making up a schedule for my FF account, like, I'll put up at least one chapter of this and one other one-shot once a week, but I won't have a specific day cause my muse comes at random and I have no control over when I start/finish things. Ok so that's it for now! R&R so you can tell me what you think! Darky out~**


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later Rebecca was sitting in Kayla's lounge, tutoring Canada while Kayla played with Mickey and Spain watched some Soccer match replays, booing whenever a team he didn't like scored a goal. When there was suddenly a random knock on the door, Kayla stood up, picking up Mickey with her and went to answer it, to her surprise it was the delivery guy.

"Oh hi" Kayla smiled uncertainly "Can I help you?" He held out a clipboard and a pen.

"Sign this please" He asked, Kayla handed him Mickey before signing it quickly and taking him back "okay I'll go get your units now" He smiled at her before going down to his truck.

"But I didn't order any more unit- wait did you say UNITS? AS IN PLURAL?" She yelled suddenly, scaring Mickey who shrank down in her arms, the delivery guy returned from the truck; wheeling three large crates (woo skillz) towards her front door. In a daze, Kayla let him in, barely registering when he put them down and walked out again, closing the door after him.

"What are those?" Rebecca asked, momentarily forgetting about their lesson (Much to the delight of the certain Chibi) Kayla put Mickey down and went over to inspect them more closely.

"Apparently its new units… But I didn't order any more…" she said, confused. Spain tried to edge out of the room, a guilty blush spreading across his cheek but Rebecca noticed straight away and called him out.

"Antonio did it!" She accused, pointing a finger at him. Spain froze as everyone in the room turned to look at him, even Mickey.

"Eh…." Antonio immediately put his hands up in defence "I didn't mean to! The email told me to do it!"

"What email?" Kayla demanded, looking rather ticked off (Imagine that last bit being said in a British accent) and he pointed to the study.

"The email in your…inbox…?" He grinned sheepishly. Kayla scowled at him, Rebecca face palmed, Mathieu blinked cluelessly and Mickey nommed on a tomato.

"You went through my emails?!" She accused then before he could respond she spoke again "Okay Im going to deal with you later Antonio, right now I want to see who you ordered" she declared before turning to the first box and looking it over "…They didn't give me any manuals"

"Wing it?" Rebecca offered, standing next to her and examining the crate. Kayla shrugged.

"Alright but you have to open them up fully, I'm too short" Rebecca nodded and cautiously slid the lid off the first one and peering in. "Who is it?" Kayla asked, trying to see over the top.

"Some little kid in a dress" Rebecca replied, leaning into the crate and lifting whoever it was out.

"HEY! PUT'A ME DOWN BASTARDO!" A little voice squeaked with a heavy Italian accent.

"It's a Chibi Romano!" Kayla squealed, plucking him out of Rebecca's hands and hugging him tight.

"Chigi!" Romano let out a surprised squeak before Spain snatched him out of Kayla's arms.

"Roma~" He cooed "Did you miss Boss?" He rubbed his cheek against the Chibi's, smiling while Romano struggled.

"No I'a never miss you bastardo! Now'a put me down'a!" He stated, pushing against the older man's cheek "And where is'a my stupid Fratello?"

"Let's open the next one" Rebecca suggested, already opening it. As she leant down to pick up whoever was inside she let out a surprised yell and jerked backward, taking the crate down with her. As it hit the ground, a little blonde Chibi tumbled out.

"Mon dieu!" He squeaked before standing up and brushing himself down. "Oh Bonjour Mademoiselles" He smirked. Rebecca glared at him and began to yell something in French that had both Mathieu and Francis (for that is who the new Chibi is) going pale and prompting Kayla to cover her Canadian Chibi's ears.

"Eh… As gripping as this foreign rant is, do you mind telling the rest of us non-French speaking people what exactly you're ranting about?" Kayla asked, hesitantly uncovering Mattie's ears. Rebecca glared at Francis again before turning to Kayla.

"That little ass _groped_ me as I was picking him up!" She growled, standing up and smacking the little French nation away as he tried to grab her again, cussing at him in French once more. Francis shrank back, looking at her with wide eyes before turning and running to Spain, hiding behind his legs.

"Whelp now that that's over how about we open the third crate?" Kayla offered, removing Mattie's hands from Mickey's ear.

"Bit late for that love" A new voice spoke up, everyone in the room (excluding Mickey who was hiding from Mathieu's grabby hands and Mathieu who was trying to grab him) turned to look at the third crate which was already opened and had a blonde-haired, bushy-browed suspiciously young looking Brit leaning against the side of it. He was wearing a torn, Union Jack t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans and to Kayla's surprise he had the back of his hair dyed dark green.

"And you are?" Rebecca prompts. The teen scowled at her.

"Arthur Kirkland" he replied sourly. Kayla looked confused.

"Aren't you a little young to be Arthur?" she questioned, earning another glare from him.

"Ever think that maybe Arthur was a teenager once upon a time?" He drawled his words heavy with sarcasm. Rebecca looked over at Kayla.

"You honestly didn't think of that?" She smirked at her friend; Kayla flushed slightly and looked away.

"Whatever" she pouted. "So now I have-"She began to check them off on her fingers "- Chibi Canada, Spain, Chibi Romano, Chibi France and Punk Teenage England?" Rebecca nodded.

"Seems so" She looked around "And you have two French-speaking units" Arthur's eyes lit up at the mention of Chibi France and he cast his gaze around till he spotted him( Chatting with Mattie in French) and he made his way over, a devious smirk gracing his features.

"Hey Bex can you do me a favour?" Kayla asked, not really noticing Arthur, Rebecca turned back to her.

"Depends on what it is"

"Move in with me?" Kayla gave her, her best puppy-dog eyes "Come on Bex! I need you to tutor Mattie and possibly Francis and and three adults working is better than two and it would be cheaper pleeeeeeaaaassseeeeee" she begged. Rebecca sighed and opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a girly scream coming from behind Kayla. Both girls whipped around in time to see Arthur tugging on a chunk of France's hair and grinning when he let out another wail. Mathieu looked up at Kayla pleadingly and babbled something in French. There was another yell, this time coming from behind them before Romano sped past, heading for the stairs. Spain followed, clutching his hand and yelling something like 'It's not nice to bite Roma~'. Rebecca and Kayla exchanged a look before Rebecca sighed and muttered something in French.

"Alright, when should I bring my stuff?"

**DONEEEEEEEEEEEE FINALLY DONE~ I have been working really hard on this for the past few days trying to meet my deadline. And I did! So it's great! Anywho, pretty straight-forward chapter, just receiving new units and such. And Rebecca is moving in~ She is now the voice of reason in Kayla's house (And she is dubbed the France-Caretaker since he's too scared of her to be a perv). So anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter 5! R&R!**

**Ooh also look up AuzzieWerewolf's unit story 'Express Mail' because it's awesome and it's linked to this one! Yes this is the person Spain sent the email to! So go read her story!**

**Darky out~**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Kayla lugged the last box into the house and dropped it with a soft thump next to the couch, Francis was immediately into it, seeing what was inside and generally being a nuisance to the moving squad. Rebecca came downstairs with a couple of empty boxes and Mathieu trailed after her, dragging Kumagambo around on a leash. Antonio came in after her, carrying more empty boxes and Lovino who was sitting inside one of them. Arthur sat on the couch being a lazy ass and ignoring Kayla whenever she asked him to do something.

"That's the last box" Kayla announced, pushing Francis away from it with her foot. Rebecca was now sharing a room with her, Mathieu and Lovino while Francis shared with Antonio and Arthur got his own room.

"Great" Rebecca grinned, walking over to pick up Francis who was trying to get back in the box. Even though Kayla had only had Francis for a day, he and Rebecca had bonded pretty well, considering their first encounter wasn't a very good one. Mathieu walked over and tugged on her pants leg before holding up his arms to be picked up. Kayla complied and plopped down on the couch, still holding him. He squealed with laughter and clapped his hands, making her smile fondly.

"Oh!" Spain suddenly spoke, dropping the empty boxes (And Lovi who was sitting in one of them and started cursing in Italian) "I have work today!" he said and rushed back upstairs to get a shirt on (He had taken it off while they had been moving furniture, much to the delight of Kayla and Rebecca). Rebecca frowned.

"So do I" She put Francis down, much to his displeasure and grabbed her keys from the coffee table. "You want a ride Toni?" She called up the staircase.

"Si!" Spain shouted back and he hurried down, still buttoning up his new shirt. Rebecca nodded and led him out to the car and within a few minutes they were gone, leaving Kayla to look after three Chibi's and a rebellious teen.

"Well… I need to check my emails for a sec guys" Kayla spoke up, moving Mattie off her an onto Arthurs lap, earning a grunt of surprise from him. "Can you watch them for a minute Artie?"

"Stop calling me Artie and you have a deal" Arthur scowled. Kayla grinned and nodded at him before escaping to her study, still not used to having three toddlers in her care. Once she got there and opened her email she was surprised to see one from AuzzieWerewolf, her Australian friend. Clicking on it she scanned it and frowned in confusion before clicking reply.

_'Hey Mad,_

_Uh what? How is it my fault you have a little kid in your house? Hey are you back from Poland yet? Did you buy me something? You better of; I got you that signature from Russia's voice actor when I visited Japan that one time. You know, that one you admitted to wanting to stalk if you were in the same country as him?_** (1) **_Still not over that BTW XD. He gave Russia a moustache and monocle? Was it a Romano moustache? And Ivan totally deserves them, he's creepy as fuck and you should know that by now. Well then buy him a ticket! I'd love to meet the kid who defaced your Russia shrine! What's wrong with siestas? I have two people in my house right now who haves them every day! Although I supposed that's the point of having a siesta… I still don't get why you're angry at me! You can't just blame me for things going wrong in your life! Although I suppose I did mess up your chances with that guy you really liked, back in year twelve… BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! Stop blaming me! I didn't do anything Austria! So shut up!_

_Darky out~'_

She sent the email and continued searching through her inbox when a scream made her turn around suddenly, there was laughter followed by another screech, making Kayla jump to her feet and head into the lounge. Arthur was sitting where she left him only now he was fiddling with a pair of scissors and laughing, Lovino was sitting in front of the T.V watching Adventure Time and laughing at the Ice King and Mathieu was hiding behind the door frame, sucking his thumb. Kayla took all of this in before her eyes were drawn to the wailing French Chibi in the middle off the room. Francis was sitting on the floor, bawling his eyes out but the thing that caught Kayla's attention the most was his hair. Francis's usually long blond hair (which had been put into a ponytail by Rebecca this morning) was short and choppy, longish at the front but extremely short at the back, like someone had just cut it off at the ponytail. Reflecting on it Kayla realised it probably had, judging by Arthur's smug laughter and the fact that he had a pair of scissors in his hand.

"What the hell?!" Was the only thing she could think to say.

"My hair!" Francis wailed (he knew more English then Mattie). Arthur smirked at Kayla.

"I just gave Francis a little hair-cut to make him look better" He said smugly. Kayla's eye twitched for a second before she stomped over to Arthur and punched him in the arm.

"Not cool Arthur" She growled "Go to your room". Arthur opened his mouth to protest but she silenced him with her best Sweden-glare. "Room. Now." Scowling, he got to his feet and went to his room, taking the scissors with him but Kayla didn't notice, her attention being re-captured by Francis who by this time was crying for Rebecca to come save him. Crouching down she patted him awkwardly on the back until she was distracted by Mathieu tugging on the hem of her shirt, looking for attention.

"Kayla?" He asked, putting his arms up to be held. Kayla sighed.

"I can't pick you up right now Mattie, Francis is crying" She tried to explain, gesturing at the still sobbing Chibi. Mathieu pouted and crossed his arms in a huff, turning his back on her. Lovino chose this time to start complaining that he was hungry which made Arthur yell down from his room that he was hungry too. Then the phone started ringing and that caused Matt to cover his ears at the irritating noise and start complaining in French. Kayla sighed and resisted the urge to repetitively slam her head against the wall. Yup. She defiantly was not good with little kids. Or teenagers for that matter.

* * *

**And that is where I end this week's chapter because Im a lazy ass and I was getting frustrated with it at this point cause it just wouldn't flow. With the whole email thing from AuzzieWerewolf, go to her story 'Express Mail' to see the one that Kayla is replying too.**

**(1)Yes the other day me and Auzzie were talking and that came up, the actual conversation went something like this-**

**Her- Im not Belarus creepy cause I couldn't stalk Russia's voice actor even if I wanted too, cause he's in Japan.**

**Me- So if you were in Japan you would stalk him?**

**Her- Yes-Wait what?!**

**Me- *laughing so hard it hurt***

**Anyway Im gonna go stare at my unfinished English homework now.**

**Darky out~**


	7. Chapter 7

Rebecca stepped inside the house she now shared with Kayla and her units, yawning slightly due to the boringness of her temporary job of being a receptionist. She paused in the doorway while hanging her keys up when she heard crying coming from the lounge.

"Kayla?" She called "Francis?" The crying quieted and a little blonde blur flew out of the lounge to attach itself to her leg, smiling to herself she reached down to run her hand through her French Chibi's hair but froze when instead of long silky locks, her fingers were met with short scratchy hair. She looked down and saw Francis's long blonde hair had been cut off short and un-evenly.

"What happened Francis?!" She cried in French, the little Chibi replied in his native language, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"The mean black sheep cut it all off!" he bawled, hugging her leg tighter. She picked him up and wiped the tears away before going into the lounge with a determined look on her face. Kayla was in there with her head in her hands while Mathieu sobbed something about her liking Francis more than him and Lovino was complaining rather loudly that he was hungry and wanted 'some damn tomato's dammit!'.

"Alright, what's going on?!" Rebecca demanded. Kayla looked up, Mathieu ceased his crying and Lovino ignored her completely and headed for the kitchen still complaining. Once it was quiet Rebecca realised that somewhere in the house a phone was ringing and she motioned for Kayla to get off her ass and go answer it, which she did with great reluctance. After she had made sure Kayla had picked up the phone she set to work calming down Mathieu and even-ing up Francis's hair.

*Hour or two later*

Rebecca had successfully calmed down the house until Antonio got home and was now hunting for a certain teenage Brit to deliver his punishment for her poor Chibi's hair. Strangely though, Arthur was nowhere to be found. According to Kayla he had been sent to his room and had defiantly been in there just before she got home but he had mysteriously vanished sometime between her arrival and Antonio's.

"Arthur~" She called sweetly "Come out, come out where ever you are~" She sang, hunting for him. Inside the lounge Kayla was hiding behind Antonio, recognising Rebecca's 'Im pissed but pretending I'm not' voice. Hearing a shuffling noise, Rebecca paused and backtracked to the stairs where she had heard it. Hearing it again she tracked the noise, ending up in front of the cupboard under the stairs (Kayla had dubbed it her 'Harry Potter cupboard'). She opened it slowly and her eyes locked onto the huddled shape in the back, even though it was hidden in shadow she easily identified it as Arthur (Probably because he went 'Bloody hell!' when she opened it).

"Hello Arthur" she cooed, her voice dripping with poison. Arthur flinched as she stepped closer and knelt next to him. "Care to explain why my little boy has an impromptu haircut?" Arthur fidgeted for a second before trying to escape but Rebecca blocked him easily and lost her sickly sweet smile.

* * *

Rebecca's rant went on for roughly an hour, during which Kayla and Antonio took the littlies to the park to get them away from the angry woman. When they got back Rebecca was sitting calmly on the couch reading a book and Arthur was sitting in the corner looking shit-scared. France poked his tongue out at him and crawled into Rebecca's lap, looking smug. Kayla plopped down next to her and pulled a tired Canada and Romano onto her lap where Mattie promptly fell asleep and Lovi climbed off to follow Spain into the kitchen. Rebecca put her book down and smiled at Francis.

"Have a good time at the park sweetie?" she asked like nothing had happened. France nodded and Kayla grinned.

"They had a race to the slide and Francis came second" She chuckled.

"Who won?" Rebecca asked.

"The Italian, who else!" Kayla laughed, accidently waking up Mattie who grizzled for a second before drifting off again.

"You know we should really set up a naptime for these three" Rebecca observed, gesturing to Francis, Mathieu and Lovino (Who had followed Antonio back out into the lounge). All three toddlers were drowsy/already asleep and it was only four o'clock! Kayla nodded thoughtfully.

"Yea that would probably be a good idea" She mused. Antonio spoke up from his spot on the floor.

"What about 3.30?" He offered "That's when I usually have a siesta" Kayla opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Lovino.

"But whenever you have a siesta then you sleep til its dark!" He pouted, shoving Antonio's hand away when he tried to pull him into a hug.

"Let's worry about naptimes later" Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Who's making dinner tonight?"

"I am!" Kayla chirped happily "Who wants pasta~" She sang, pasta being one of the only things she could successfully cook without burning the house down. Lovi turned away from Antonio and looked at her.

"Will it have tomatoes on it?" he asked. Kayla shrugged.

"If you want you can put it on yours". Romano nodded eagerly and bounced up and down.

"Extra tomatoes for me too senorita~" Antonio grinned, matching Kayla's sing-song tone. Kayla poked her tongue out at him and moved the now awake but very sleepy Mathieu into Rebecca's lap.

"Anyone else want tomatoes?" Kayla asked, Rebecca shook her head, Mathieu and Francis were half asleep and didn't respond and Arthur nodded slightly.

"Not too many though" he muttered. Kayla beamed at him before hopping off into the kitchen where she proceeded to accidently burn the pasta twice and have to start over.

* * *

About an hour later the little mis-matched family was eating dinner in the lounge when the front door suddenly swung open.

"I'm here my darlings~" A happy female voice rang out. Rebecca and Kayla exchanged surprised looks and Kayla dropped her fork. Obnoxious male laughter followed the sound on the woman and Arthur and Mathieu both froze and looked up. Kayla leapt to her feet and ran out into the hallway to confront their unexpected guest.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER D: First I got banned from the computer then my net crashed so I was unable to post this chapter! Also, new character next chapter~ yay~**

**Okay going now~ Darky out~**


	8. Chapter 8

The moment she stepped into the hall she was smothered in a tight hug, her face covered by her 'attackers' chest.

"How is my little sister?" The woman hugging her cooed. Kayla stifled laughter.

"I'd be fine if you stopped suffocating me" She grinned and was rewarded when the woman let go and beamed at her. She had long black hair pulled back into a pony tail with a blue streak on the right side and had lightly tanned skin and bright green eyes. Kayla smiled and pulled her into another non-suffocating hug "hey Liesh." Aliesha was another childhood friend but Kayla had known her longer than she had known Rebecca and began calling each other 'sister' to show just how close they were. "How was Dunedin?" Kayla asked, stepping back and giving Aliesha an once-over.

"Cold!" Aliesha laughed "Oh I have some people I want you to meet, come on guys." She made a 'come-hither' gesture and a tall male stepped up next to her holding a small child. The man had short blonde hair with one stubborn little cow-lick standing up and a pair of wire rimmed glasses over bright blue eyes. The child had messy brown hair with deep green eyes and was clutching a stuffed cat with one hand while rubbing his eyes with the other.

In short, it was America and Greece. Kayla's jaw dropped in surprise and she blinked and rubbed her eyes in amazement.

"Liesh, what's going on?" She asked. Aliesha grinned triumphantly and started to reply but was cut off by a little accented voice coming from the doorway into the lounge.

"Alfie?" Mathieu asked, coming over to hide behind Kayla's leg. Rebecca followed him, carrying Francis.

"No Mattie don- ah fuck" Rebecca stopped when she saw who was in the hall.

"Mattie?!" America's jaw dropped and he put Greece down in favour of crouching down in front of his now Chibi brother. Mattie hid his face shyly in Kayla's pants leg until America picked him up and pulled him away from her. "OH MY GOD." Alfred dead-panned before hugging his twin tightly and squealing. "YOU'RE SO FRIKEN CUTE MATTIE!" Said cute Chibi let out a surprised squeak and his face started to go red due to just how tight Alfred was hugging him.

"Ah! Matt!" Kayla yelped, noticing this and pulled at the Americans arms. "Loosen your grip Alfred!" Alfred finally noticed and relaxed his grip, causing the Chibi to start taking deep breaths and squirm away to go hide behind Kayla again.

"I see I'm not the only with units" Aliesha smirked knowingly; Kayla picked up Mathieu and flushed slightly, grinning sheepishly at her friend. Rebecca stepped forward and held out the arm that wasn't holding Francis.

"And where's my hug?" She teased. Alisha grinned at her but Rebecca held up a warning hand. "Let me put Francis down first" She explained, setting down the little amorous nation. "He gropes" Aliesha smiled somewhat perversely.

"I wouldn't mind~" She cooed down at the little nation, causing him to wink and blow a kiss to her. Rebecca rolled her eyes and pulled Aliesha into a hug.

"So, care to explain the units?" Kayla asked, gesturing towards Alfred (who was pulling faces at Mattie to make him giggle) and Herakles (Who had curled up on the floor and dozed off). Aliesha scooped up Herakles who made a noise of protest and moved so he was on his belly before drifting back to sleep.

"Well I saw an ad in the paper when I was down in Dunney and apparently the person who had originally owned these two didn't want them anymore and were selling them for fifty bucks each" She explained, gently brushing Greece's hair out of his eyes. Rebecca screwed her nose up.

"Why would they sell them?" She asked "They're people too! You can't just sell people!" She growled, picking up Francis again and hugging him.

"I know" Aliesha pulled a face. "And the chick selling them was a real Be-etch" She then perked up. "But enough about me~ Where did you get your lot?"

"Internet ad" Kayla shrugged, handing Mattie to his twin. "This isn't even all of them, there's three more in the lounge" As if to prove her point, Antonio poked his head out of the doorway.

"Um Lovino threw his pasta on the floor-"He spotted the guests. "Oh Hola~ I'm Antonio~" He beamed brightly at Aliesha.

"Toni this is Aliesha, Liesh this is Toni" Kayla made quick introductions before turning back to Antonio. "Lovino did what?!" Antonio grinned sheepishly at her.

"He threw his pasta all over the floor…"

"Why?" Rebecca asked this time. Antonio rubbed the back of his neck.

"Because I kissed him and called him cute?" He flushed slightly. Kayla face palmed.

"For the love of…" She trailed off and marched into the lounge with Antonio following her.

"Lovino?" Aliesha asked.

"Romano" Rebecca answered, removing Francis's hand from the neck of her shirt.

"Who else do you have?" America asked, putting Mathieu up on his shoulders. Rebecca removed Francis's hand again and smacked it for good measure before replying.

"Well you've already seen Mattie, Francis and Toni, and in the lounge we have Lovino and Arthur." She said, checking each one off on her fingers. Alfred grinned brightly.

"You have Iggy? Awesome!" He said before he took off into the lounge, forgetting about the Chibi still perched on his shoulders who squealed with fright. There was a loud thump, followed by cursing and more terrified squeals.

"Bloody hell America! Get off me!"

"Mon Dieu!"

"Ah! Mattie!"

"Stay away from me Bastardo!"

"Romano! Don't bite!"

Were only a few of the exclamations coming from the lounge room. Rebecca turned to Aliesha with a dry smile.

"Welcome to Hell."

* * *

**Yes thats where I'm ending it. I had bloody writers block for most of the week but thanks to the lovely Snowfirecat I got over it and produced this chapter~ Hope you enjoy it~ R&R**

**Darky Out~**


	9. Chapter 9

Inside the lounge Kayla had frozen where she had been cleaning up the spilt pasta and looking nervously at her Canadian Chibi who was clutching Alfred hair tightly, his face white and a jumble of French words coming from his mouth. Alfred was currently lying bodily on top of Arthur and hugging him tightly while Arthur complained loudly and tried to shove him off. Antonio was clutching his bleeding hand and saying something in quick Spanish while Lovino pouted on the couch and crossed his arms and Kumawhatthingy was eyeing the pasta.

Rebecca walked in carrying Francis and surveyed the scene boredly before sighing and putting Francis down to go examine Antonio's wounded hand. Kayla finally snapped out of her shock and rescued Mathieu from his precarious position. Aliesha put a dozing Greece down on the couch and smiled fondly at her unit before turning to grin at Kayla.

"So where are we staying tonight?" She asked. Kayla sighed.

* * *

The next morning. (Finally)

Kayla trudged downstairs carrying Mattie and almost tripped over Alfred who had somehow made it from his bed on the couch to the kitchen floor in his sleep. Saving herself just in time, she stepped over him and put Mathieu down on the counter before rummaging through her cupboards for her Milo which in her opinion, was just as good as coffee for waking someone up. Aliesha was already awake and feeding Herakles some cereal, smiling as she watched Kayla fumble around in the kitchen.

A sharp knock came from the door and that seemed to jolt Kayla out of her sleepy stupor as she picked Mattie back up and went to go answer it. To her surprise there was a police officer standing there, holding the wrist of none other than Arthur!

"This boy yours too?" The officer asked, eyeing the still drowsy Mathieu. Kayla shook her head, thinking fast.

"He's my little brother." She offered. The cop seemed to accept this and handed Arthurs wrist to her.

"We caught him trying to steal rum from a local liquor store." At this Kayla glared at Arthur who seemed rather indifferent to the whole situation "This is his first warning." The cop continued "And if he is caught again it will go on his record." Kayla nodded.

"Thank you sir, I'll keep an eye on him." She concluded, the officer gave her a nod and turned to walk back to his squad car, parked a little ways down the street. As soon as she established he was out of earshot she slammed the door and turned to Arthur.

"What the hell Arthur?!" She demanded, putting Matt down. Arthur simply shrugged, making Kayla angrier. "This is a big deal Arthur! You can't just go around stealing shit here! You'll get arrested!"

"I don't care." Was all Arthur said. Kayla massaged her temples.

"It's too early for this crap." She growled. "Wait until Rebecca gets up, I'll let her deal with you." She pulled him into the kitchen and sat him down before going back to her now cold Milo. Mathieu blinked up at Arthur curiously and asked him something in French.

"None of your bloody business!" Arthur snapped at him, apparently understanding what he said. Mathieu said something else and Arthur slammed his hand down on the table angrily. "Shut the hell up wanker!" He yelled, causing Mathieu to start sniffling.

"Arthur! Don't use that kind of language around the Chibi's!" Aliesha scolded. Arthur turned on her next.

"You can shut the hell up too! You don't own me so you can go fuck off!" He yelled, Aliesha shrank back, eyes wide with shock.

"Arthur!"Kayla yelled in outrage "You will NOT insult my guests like that!" She turned around to face him and they glared hotly at each other, dark gray clashing with bright green.

"You can't tell me what to do either! You're not my mother!" Arthur shouted.

"No! I'm your owner! But I was your mother I wouldn't want you either if you were acting like a little asshole!" Arthur flinched at this and looked away, blinking furiously. Kayla seemed to realise she'd hit a sore point with that last remark and started to speak again. 'Oh Arthur I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that!" she apologised. Arthur shook his head and stormed out of the kitchen. A moment later the front door opened and slammed shut again.

"Ahh fuck." Kayla sat down and smacked her head against the tabletop. Aliesha shook her head.

"Well that was smart wasn't it?" She sighed. Kayla looked up to glare at her.

"Shut up Liesh."

* * *

**I know its late D: And short but I've had trouble with this chapter and I've been busy with other stuff and that basically lead to procrastinating but I really am sorry TT^TT I hope I havent lost all my readers because of this horribly late chapter!**

**Also this one day in the story has been going on for three and a bit chapters! Long day!**

**Again I'm sorry its so short D: I'll make the next chapter longer and hopefully get it out quicker! Lo Siento!**

**Darky out~**


	10. Chapter 10

Kayla rose from the kitchen table with a determined glint in her eye.

"I'm going to go find him," she declared, then turned to Aliesha, who had gone back to feeding Heracles. "Don't tell Rebecca what happened, I don't want a lecture," she said, before grabbing her jacket and heading out the door, still in her pyjamas.

"Don't tell me what?" Rebecca questioned sleepily, shuffling into the kitchen with a loud yawn. Francis followed her, holding onto her pants leg as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Aliesha smiled brightly at her sleepy friend.

"Nothing~" she sang cheerfully, before turning back to clean the milk off Greece's face. Rebecca frowned, but let it go and sat at the table, picking up Mattie in the process so she could tie his longish hair back out of his eyes. Francis padded into the lounge where Lovino was watching some kiddie show, irritably yelling at the people onscreen to "Stop singing and go fucking save the princess!"

"Mornin'," Antonio smiled, stepping into the kitchen and opening the fridge, grabbing a tomato, which he then proceeded to eat as if it was an apple.

"How's your hand this morning?" Rebecca asked, finishing off the bow in Mattie's hair ribbon.

Antonio flexed his bandaged hand and shrugged. "A bit better," he said, with a sigh. Last night, Antonio's hand hadn't stopped bleeding after Lovino bit him so Rebecca had ended up having to drive him to the hospital to get it checked. In the end, it had required four stitches and Antonio having to take a couple days off work.

"Want me to call your work for you?" Rebecca offered, letting Matt run off to join the other Chibi's in the lounge, followed by a drowsy Heracles.

"Nah, I can call them later," he replied simply, and then went back to munching his tomato.

* * *

**A few hours later…..**

Rebecca was still sitting at the table and was reading the paper, hunting for a job that would pay better than the one she currently held, when the front door was suddenly slammed open. Kayla ran into the kitchen, wearing only her pyjamas and jacket. She looked a mess, her short blonde hair dishevelled, with untidy locks sticking out at random and an anxious, panicked look in her eye.

"I can't find Arthur!" she wailed.

Rebecca's eyes widened with shock and she stood up to grab her friends shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, leading Kayla to a chair. "Explain."

And so Kayla spent a good ten minutes describing that morning's argument and the hours she had spent unsuccessfully scouring the city on foot in search of her missing unit. Rebecca listened in silence, narrowing her eyes as she processed the information. Mathieu wandered in at some point and climbed onto Kayla's lap, patting her knee in a comforting way.

"Right then," Rebecca said, standing up once the story was over. "You stay here in case he comes back, I'll take a drive and see if I can spot him."

Kayla bit her lip but nodded, patting Mattie's hair. Rebecca pulled on a jacket and headed outside, almost toppling over the large wooden crate that had mysteriously appeared on their doorstep.

"Uh, Kayla..." she called over her shoulder as she looked around for the now familiar delivery guy, only to find he was nowhere in sight. "Did you order another unit?" she asked. Kayla frowned in confusion and came out to join her, carrying Matt, closely followed by Antonio and Alfred.

"Wasn't me," Kayla said, inspecting the crate before both girls turned to glare accusingly at Antonio, who threw up his hands defensively.

"Wasn't me either, niñas!" he yelped. They then turned to look at Alfred, who shook his head.

"Liesh doesn't even know how to order those things," he muttered. "She brought us, remember?..." Kayla nodded then turned back to examine the crate.

"Well, who ordered it then?" she asked, puzzled, glancing around the front yard. Rebecca shrugged.

"We can sort it out later," she decided. "I'm going to go search for Arthur."

And with that she was gone, darting around the crate and vanishing into her car.

"We should open it!" Antonio suggested brightly, poking at the crate with childlike interest.

"Okay, but we'd better take it inside first," said Kayla, glancing around in the hopes of seeing a box trolley, but finding none. She frowned, wondering how they were going to get it inside.

She turned to Alfred, who simply grinned and cracked his knuckles before stepping forward and picking up the box with surprising ease, carrying it into the lounge where Aliesha, Lovino and Heracles were seated.

"Can I open this one?" Antonio asked eagerly, practically bouncing in his excitement. Kayla nodded, a small smile on her face as she put down Mathieu.

"Who is it?" Aliesha asked, curiously. Kayla shrugged and sat down next to her.

"No idea. Bex found it on the doorstep," she explained. Antonio quickly undid the latch on the crate and lifted the lid warily. Upon seeing whoever was inside, his caution disappeared, and he grinned brightly, reaching inside the box to wake the mystery unit.

"Come on, amigo~" he coaxed. "Up you get!"

A groan was heard from the crate, followed by a thump and some muffled cursing before the new unit stood up. Kayla felt her eyes widening as she took in the unkempt silver-white hair, dark red eyes and ghostly pale skin.

"Nnng… Guten Morgen…" Prussia grunted, rubbing his head where he must have knocked it against the crate.

Kayla watched, a huge grin forming on her face as, with the help of Antonio, he clambered clumsily from the crate and stood beside him awkwardly. Immediately, Francis ran over to him and hugged his leg happily, earning a look of surprise from Gilbert.

"…Vhy is zhe frenchie a kid?" he questioned, startled, removing Francis from his leg and holding him in the air by the back of his shirt.

At this point, Kayla was seriously resisting the urge to pounce on him, and, in order to save herself from a sure to be embarrassing fan-girl moment, she attempted to distract herself by turning her gaze to the floor, where she noticed a scrap of white paper that seemed to have fallen from the crate. Bending over to pick it up, she scanned it quickly before her eyes widened and her heart filled with dread.

_So, my Prussia for your Arthur. Seems like a pretty good trade to me~_

_ - R_

* * *

**I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER PLEASE DON'T STOP READING I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS ;-;**

**Now that that's over with~ next chapter is up! and it has PLOT! Wow! **

**Actually to tell the truth, this chapter was supposed to go in a totally different direction... Kayla and Artie were supposed to have a lovely bonding moment...then the chapter decided 'No, lets just throw away all our carefully thought out plans and make Arthur go missing :D Oh and lets throw Prussia in there too, who wasn't even supposed to appear until the very end of the story!' ...Stupid story getting a mind of its own...**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed! ^^'**

**Darky out~**


End file.
